ican't believe it
by hellandheavenandearth
Summary: sam and freddie are arguing again but things take an amazing turn when sam realizes that freddie is stronger than her and maybe a new girl comes into help with what happens next
1. Freddie Strong?

_I hope you guys like my first fanfic ever. I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!!!!!!!!!! IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH!_

**SAM'S POV**

I'm not a wimp. I don't lose a fight. Not ever. I'm not some little daisy that can't hold her own. I'm use to taken down anyone. ANYONE! I love to fight and I'm the best at it. I'm the protector of my friends when someone tries to mess with them. It's my role and I do the tom girl thing really, really well. So could someone please explain to me why THE HELL I COULDN'T GET OUT OF THE DORK'S GRIP?

I didn't even now how it started. We were in the ICarly studio and I guess arguing (yeah no surprise there), and then I think I tried to walk away and he grabbed me. I thought I could just pull away but I tried that and…. well…. it didn't work. Which is when I start thinking to myself _WHAT THE HELL_????????????????? Since when was Freddwardo stronger than me? I mean he has gotten taller, and he's filled out more. Like he's not a little string bean anymore and when ever I punch him it hurts more than it should. And it never hurt before. EVER! Did he start working out? And if he did when? His arms looked thicker and his chest felt more solid and it felt like he had a four pa… wait I should not be thinking like this. Get it together Sam.

"SAM!" Freddork yelled. It wasn't like when he was squeaky. When he used to scream, you know back when his voice was higher pitched and annoying, it sound like he sucked in air from a balloon. Now though it was deep and yanked me right out of my thoughts, which I was thankful for. I wasn't going to tell him that though. Is it just me or did his voice sound hotter? WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING????????????????

"WHAT?" I screamed right back at him.

"I was talking"

"AND I WAS WALKING TILL THIS HAPPENED!" I lifted up my wrist to show his hand clamped around it. Then he smirked that little smirk he always seemed to wear now. It was so annoying. God I was beyond pissed now.

"So get out." He said taunting me. I pulled hard feeling his hand give way for a second. Just a second. His grip got tighter and it hurt. It shouldn't hurt. My brain couldn't wrap around the fact that Freddork might be stronger than me. This couldn't be happening. NO, NO, NO! Not my little punching bag! NOOOOOOOO! So I took all that rage and I aimed a perfect left hook at the side of his face, which should have knocked him down, but it didn't. Dang don't tell me he got more durable too! I did hit him hard enough so he let go. Oh but I wasn't done yet. Like I said I was officially beyond pissed off.

I forced him to floor. Or at least that's what I intended to do. Some how though I was now pinned on floor. He still had that smirk on his face. I was pleased to see a little bruise appearing where I had punched him. I tried to get out but it was true. Freddie, king of all dorks, was stronger than me. And what was worse was that he obviously knew it.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

YES! I can't believe it! I'm stronger than Sam. This is unbelievable. Unthinkable. THIS IS GREAT! Finally. I mean I've been to the gym a few times each week but I never thought that this could happen. I HAD HER PINNED TO THE GROUND! She was trying so hard to get up but she couldn't. I mean knew I was stronger than Carly. I had pinned her down just a few months ago but that was nothing compared to the feeling of pinning Sam down.

"How…?" Sam said. I smirked. I chuckled. I gave her my most evil look knowing now that I, Freddie Benson, could get away with it.

"Don't know. But I'm loving this!" I chuckled. She tried again but failed. She growled but it didn't mean anything. Well, that was a stupid thought. Sam did something and pushed me away. She got up. So did I getting ready for whatever was coming next because I knew this is when all hell broke loose.

She lunged at me pinning me to wall for a few struggling seconds, before I was able to spin her around and pin her against the wall instead. Her head thunked against the wall and for I second I flinched for her. I hadn't meant to do it that hard. A part of me though was like pay back! Either way I could tell that she was ok. She glared that Sam-ish glare at me. I looked down at her. I don't think she liked how tall I had gotten. Heck I was taller than Carly now. Actually I think I was growing faster than my mind could handle. Sometimes when I get out of bed in the morning I get dizzy just by looking down. I've never been a big fan of heights.

"Freddie let go!" She said struggling. She kicked my knee and I loosened for a little only to push her back against the wall. Her head thunked again but I knew she could take it. At least that is what I silently hoped.

"No way I'm going to savoir this."

"That's it! Freddie if you don't let go I swear I'll do something you are going to hate!"

"Oh yeah? What?" And that's when it happened.

**SAM'S POV**

I kissed Freddie. Full out on the lips. He was so shocked that he let go, which was my plan. Kiss him, he let's go, I kick him below he belt, have him fall on the floor teary eyed, say something very evil genius in his ear and walk of in complete Sam like fashion. The thing was though…I didn't stop. Which was very, very bad. Which was epically not good. Which meant that hell froze over and the world as we knew it was coming to an end. What the heck happened to the rest of my master plan? OMG. My brain is shorting ou…

**FREDDIE'S POV **

Oh my gosh. Oh shit. Oh every single other curse word I can think of right now. Not good, I repeat NOT GOOD! Why was Sam kissing me? Why was it lasting so long? WHY WASN'T I STOPPING IT? I knew I could. Just push her away and have it done with. So why the heck was I frozen when her tongue invaded my mouth? I think the part of my brain that actually could think straight disconnected itself from the rest of my mind because I started doing the weirdest things.

My arms wound around her waist pulling her closer to me. I heard a moan escape her and it sent a weird shiver down my spine. God, it felt so good. I tilted my head this way and that to get closer. I felt her pull away a little, so I removed my mouth from hers and let it travel down to her neck, place kisses and bites along the way. Sam hugged me close as I did this. I don't know why but I slammed her into the wall and heard her lose her breath. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled it to her mouth.

I pulled her hands off the back of my head and put them on my chest. Then I put my hands against the wall on both sides of her head. God why hadn't I do this sooner?

**SAM'S POV**

……………..

**FREDDIE'S POV**

…………………….

**SAM'S POV**

….My brain decided to reboot. I still didn't pull away though. This felt way too good. Why was he this good? He had never done this with anyone else. At least…I hope not. My hands explored his chest. I couldn't feel it properly through the two shirts he was wearing. So I took them off. Freddie helped and threw them on the floor. Then leaned down to start kissing me again. My hands resumed their place and I ran my fingertips over his chest. I knew it! He had a four pack. I mean it wasn't really there, but it was probably still visible judging by the way it felt. His hands were still on my thighs.

Holy fired chicken this kid was good! I felt him grab the top of my thighs and lift me off the ground. Something in my body told me to put my legs around his waist so I did. One of my hands found the back of his shoulder and God, he had to be bench lifting or something the way it felt. The muscles in the back of his shoulder were tense and hard because of the way his arms were positioned. Now I wasn't minding that Freddie was strong because I realized that my legs were loosening and if he wasn't as strong as he was now I would have fallen to the floor and the mood would've been ruined.

My other hand was feeling his arm. The muscle there was pretty big and also tense. At least I wasn't making out with a dork that was a total string bean. Heck he had become a giant. The way he could tower over me and made me shiver well let's just say I was proud of him because he had finally toughen up.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

I could feel Sam's hands running all over my body. Did I really feel that good? I got tired of just kissing her against a wall so I decided to this party somewhere where we could both sit down. So still having my hand under her thighs a back up. Our mouths didn't loose contact as I tried to feel for a beanbag chair with my legs. I found one and slowly lowered myself. Now Sam realized that she was on top of me. She put both her hands on my chest and kept on kissing me. My hands went around her back and pulled her closer to me. Gee I thought this could go on forever until someone interrupted with an…

"Oh…my…God."

Sam and I both looked up….

**SAM'S POV**

….and there was….

**FREDDIE'S POV**

…a girl…

**SAM'S POV**

…with brown hair…

**FREDDIE'S POV**

….and dark brown eyes…

**SAM'S POV**

...mouth wide open...

**FREDDIE'S POV**

….just staring at us.

**SAM'S POV**

Oh….

**FREDDIE'S POV**

…Shit

_So who is the mystery girl? Just wait and find out!_


	2. Brown Haired Helper and Devil

_OK PEOPLE!!! YOU HAVE ASKED FOR MORE SO I GIVE YOU MORE! WILL IT BE CARLY WHO SEES THEM OR WILL IT BE SOME NEW CHARCTER I MADE UP THAT WILL MAKE SAM'S AND FREDDIE'S LIFE A LIVING HELL? THE ONLY WAY TO FIND OUT IS TO READ ON!_

_I don't own Icarly! Again if I did I would be rich. I can say that I own the passably new character right? _

**Sam's POV**

Oh crap. Crap, crap, crap. She was still just standing there her mouth hanging open. I wanted to say something Sam-like to break the tension but that wasn't going to happen because I felt that something was stuck in my throat. Freddie's body tensed under my which just made me want to start kissing him all over again. Yeah that was going to make things even worse. Why me? I've never done anything wrong. Ok well, except for given Gibby wedgies every day, maybe steal a few things here and there, tormenting Freddie, get detentions, suspensions, causing my teachers mental and physical pain…hey other than that I was a pretty good girl. Not a saint but defiantly not bad enough for this punishment.

Why was she still standing there? She looked like she was going to faint. Thank God it wasn't Carly because if it was Carly would've have fallen face forward. No instead it was the one person I hated most in the world other than basically everyone besides Carly, Spencer and I guess Freddwardo. It was Carly's cousin, Lace. Let me tell you how we first met and then you might get why she has a special place in my "people that must die" list. It was back in freshmen year.

_Flash back._

"_CARLY!!!!!!" Freddie was squealing again. _

"_GET BACK HERE FREDDWARDO!" I commanded as I chased him around the Shay apartment. Finally Spencer came out of his room. Freddie being the little dork that he was he went to hide behind him._

"_Hey what's with all the yelling?" Spencer looked at me then Freddie and he rolled his eyes._

"_Am I allowed to ask what you are trying to do to him now?"_

"_It's nothing. Freddwardo is being his usually dorky self." Freddqueer then popped his head out from behind Spencer's back. _

"_Yeah right! She is trying to test out her new atomic death wedgie on me." _

"_Oh come on don't be such a baby. Come out here and take it like a man." I said. I tried to get around Spencer but Freddifer just kept staying right behind Spencer. The sculptress finally had enough. _

"_CARLY! SAM IS TRYING TO KILL FREDDIE…AGAIN!" He called up the stairs. We all heard music for a couple of seconds then it shut off. Carly came down the stairs. She had the dreaded squirt bottle in her hands and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged. Freddwardo went over to her and looked at her with this sickening puppy dog look. Seriously dorky-kong get over her. She doesn't like you like that. Be grateful that she likes you at all. _

"_Are you seriously gonna start this again?" She asked the two of us._

"_I didn't start anything Carly." Little dorky suck up. I rolled my eyes. Carly squirted me. I gave her a 'what was that for look' and she gave me her all so famous 'you know what that was for look' right back. Then I heard music again and it was blasting. Freddie looked scared for a second._

"_Oh God! My speakers." He rushed up the steps. Of course he would freak out over his tech equipment. Carly rushed up after him and I followed. But I came back down, went to the kitchen, grabbed two fat cakes from the cabinet. _

"_Don't worry babies. Mama's got you." I started to go back up the steps but Spencer was giving me this weird look. _

"_What? I almost forgot them." I went up the stairs to the door of the studio and found Carls holding Freddie back by the collar of his shirt. The other hand still held the squirt bottle. I looked at her with a raise eyebrow._

"_Um…what did I miss?" _

"_Freddie is going psycho." She explained. Freddie was pulling and tugging trying to get out of Carly's hold. There was a look of murder in his eyes that I had never seen before._

"_Whoa boy. Easy." I chuckled. I liked seeing Freddie like this. It showed that there was still some hope for the boy._

"_IF THE PERSON IN THERE KEEPS PLAYING THE SPEAKERS THAT LOUD SHE IS GOING TO BLOW THEM!" As I was saying very little hope left. Carly tugged him back once and Freddwardo choked a little and then she squirted him. Freddie stopped struggling. I had never seen Carly use the squirt bottle on him before. _

"_So can't you go and get new ones?" I asked putting half of a Fat Cake in my mouth. Hmm….so good. Whoever invented Fat Cakes was a god in my eyes. _

"_Yeah but not in time for the next ICarly." Freddie said._

"_So this concerns us because?" I asked with my mouth full. Some spit flew all over Freddork's face. He face had a look of disgust on it as he wiped the spit off his face._

"_It concerns you because if the speakers blow you can't use your magic blue sound effect maker." He stated. I spit out whatever was left in my mouth out of it. Some of it landed on Freddlinda's face. Carly let go of his collar and went down stairs. Freddie and I were completely quiet the whole time. Then Carly came back up with a wet paper towel._

"_Here." She gave it to Freddie. He took it and wiped his face off with it. I couldn't let the speakers blow. So I went in there, ignored the blasting music and unplugged the speakers from the outlet. The person who was using them was a girl with brown hair and tanish skin. When her eyelids opened up they revealed dark eyes. She looked a lot like Carly._

"_Hey!" She said glaring at me. Freddie and Carly came in. _

"_Why were you using my speakers?" Freddork demanded. He still had that crazed look in his eyes. She looked at him like he was crazy._

"_I was spinning duh!" She said gesturing to the spin box she had on her own little table. Then she looked at me again. _

"_Then the blonde here turned off my mix." She said_

"_Good for Sam then." Freddie said, which made Carly and I look at him like he was mental. He looked at me and shrugged. _

"_Oh you must be Samantha and Fredward." The girl with brown hair said. I glared at her. I hated it when people called me Samantha but she seemed to have to problem with it. I think that I was going to have to teach her a lesson. Who did she think she was anyway? _

"_Guys," Carly said, "This is my cousin Lace." Oh come on. Now I knew I couldn't do anything to her. She was related to Carly. How? I'm mean the only thing these to had in common was the hair and the eyes. Lace was short, spunky looking and had a tattoo on her hand. She wore her hair up in a ponytail and looked like she could take on anyone. Well let's see if she had that same attitude once I punched her face in. _

"_Pleasure." She said with a sarcastic tone. Then she eyed what I had in my hand._

"_Oh is that a Fat Cake?" Before I could even respond, she came over to me and STOLE MY SECOND FAT CAKE!_

_Freddio and Carly looked at her with wide eyes. My hands turned into lethal fists as she ate MY Fat Cake. Hope she was enjoying it because with her luck it would be the last thing she ate. _

"_Thanks Samantha." She said as soon as she was done swallowing._

"_It's Sam." I said between gritting teeth. She just smiled. _

"_Right well, like I said thanks Sa-man-tha." She sneered. Oh that girl was on my list of people that must die now._

_End of Flashback_

So now you can see why I hate her. The only reason why I haven't killed her yet is because she is Carly's cousin. How? I don't know. This girl is like the devil's daughter and Carly is a little angel. Anyway ever since then she has able to get under my skin and she keeps on calling me Samantha. I hate it. I hate her. I mean she has been able to get Sneville to stop bothering us for two months straight (don't ask me how because she refuses to tell us) but still. She is the devils daughter and she just saw us making out on a beanbag chair. And Freddie's shirt is off. Oh greasy fries why me?

**Freddie's POV**

Oh you've got to be kidding me. Out of all the people that had to see us it had to be Carly's cousin Lace. The one that almost destroyed my speakers back when we were little. I mean come on. She looked like she was going to do one out of three things: 1) Faint, 2) Just keep standing there or 3) Scream. I pushed Sam off of me and sure enough Lace took in a deep breath. I don't know how but I got in front of her and covered her mouth with my hand just has she started screaming.

Her eyes widened. I think it was because the last time she saw me I was still a shrimp and now…well. Yeah. Also I think it was because I was shirtless and pretty close to her. Um yeah that was a little awkward. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her skull. I think I was scaring her, which made me a little happy. I kept on glaring down at her which made me feel a little better inside. I know I'm pathetic.

Sam got up behind her and started to twist on of Lace's arms back. Lace screamed a little in my hand.

"Oh Sam why?" I asked shaking my head. Lace said something into my hand that sounded like "YES WHY?". Sam just bended her arm more and Lace screamed again into my hand. I was feeling really sorry for her. I mean I didn't like her but no one really ever deserved to be on Sam's bad side this much. I gave Sam a look that meant stop it. Oh she saw it but when has Sam ever obeyed me.

Lace said something into my hand. I couldn't make it out though.

"If I let you go you promise not to scream?" She shook her head vigorously. So I took my hand off her mouth and she actually kept her word. I think that she just liked the fact that I wasn't standing so close to her with my shirt off anymore.

"Don't I get to tap out or something?" Lace asked. Sam gave it a moment's thought. Oh please dear God let her be merciful. Than Sam ran lace into a wall. Lace lost her breath and shook her head. Oh boy. I thought of going to help and then I was reminded of my speakers and every time she used my laptop without asking and making me have headaches because of her ear splitting music, and making my life more of a living hell then Sam ever did…well then I lost all sympathy for her. Get her Sam!

"Tap out." Sam said. Lace sighed and raised her arm slowly and placed two taps on the wall. Sam let her go and Lace turned around cradling her arm. She looked at me with a look of disapproval on her face as if to say "Gee Freddie thanks for letting her almost rip my arm off". I only offered her a shrug.

"Say this to anyone and you can go pick out a grave for yourself." Sam snarled. Lace flinched back a little.

"It's not like I even wanted to see this. I just got in two minutes ago, Carly sends me up here to get something and Bam! That happens!" Lace's arms were moving widely as she spoke. Was it just me or was that a tattoo on her hand. She stopped failing her arms and I looked at her right hand. Oh My God!

"YOU GOT A TATTOO?!!" I yelled. Lace rolled her eyes and lifted up her hand for me to see.

" Relax Benson. It's a henna tattoo." She said. Then she glared at Sam.

"Anyway your secret is safe with me Sammy," Sammy, that was new. Sam hated being called Sammy but I guess it was better than Samantha. " For a price."

"How about your life?" Sam lifted up a fist.

"Yeah I can live with that." Lace said.

"LACE? ARE YOU OK? SAM? FREDDIE?" Oh no. Carly. We were all really quiet for two whole minutes.

"GUYS? OK I'M COMING UP THERE!" Oh shit. I scrabbled to get my shirt. Lace helped Sam with her hair. Then after getting pushed away by Sam (add may I add it was a lot harder of a push than it needed to be) she came to help me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as my shirt fell over my body. She straightened it out and tiptoed to fix my hair.

"Go Benson. When did you get so tall?" She said. I lowered myself so she could finish up.

"You didn't answer me." I pointed out.

"I don't want my cousin fainting at the sight of you shirtless," Oh she had a heart, "Also I like living and I plan on do it to a very fine old age, So shut up, keep still and let me finish." An ice, cold heart but still a heart. She walked away from me, towards the door to look out for Carly and Sam came over to me and played with my shirt a little more. I shrived with pleasure and she chuckled. I played with her hair, letting my hand run through it's curly, blondness.

"Would you mind please? Carly is…oh shit." Sam and I pulled away form each other. Lace pulled away form the door as Carly opened it.

"What is going on here?" She asked.

"Nothing" The three of us responded at the same time. Yeah cuz, that doesn't scream suspicious at all. Lace sighed.

"Well it wasn't nothing…" Lace said. Sam glared at her. I got ready for the look we would get from Carly when Lace betrayed and told her…

"Sam was trying to kill Freddie. Again." She said shaking her head. Carly looked at us with a 'you've got to be kidding me' looked. Sam caught on to what was going on and played along.

"I wasn't going to kill him. I was just going to give him a wedgie…"

"Her new atomic death wedgie." I intervened.

"I thought you already came up with an atomic death wedgie." Carly pointed out.

"It's the atomic death wedgie number 10. Ten times the pain duh." Sam said, lying on her feet, something that she was good at. Her lips were so shiny and fresh looking and I just wanted to grab her…wait am I staring. I looked quickly away and looked at Lace, who Carly had he back turned on her. She gave me a 'what are you doing' look. Gee what was with all the looks today? She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She mouthed 'later' to me, which sent pleasant images into my mind.

"Well you can try it out later," Carly said, pulling me out of my thoughts, "Spencer made spaghetti tacos." She left the studio and we all could here her walk down the steps. Lace let out a breath and leaned against the wall. I smirked at Sam and pulled her close to me.

"Ok not now. Sammy if you don't come down with me Carly is going to start wondering what the heck is going on here."

"Fine" Sam said. Before she pulled away she kissed me long and hard.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Lace said. I pulled away from Sam and smiled at her.

"So don't look." I said to Lace but never took my eyes off Sam.

"That's a little hard to do. You guys are like the elephant in the room. Come on Sammy. Food time." She called holding the door open. Sam walked out the door with her. I couldn't believe it. Lace was helping us. Sam and I kissed. God what else would happen? I just chuckled to myself and went down stairs not wanting to be in a room where Sam wasn't there. This was going to be interesting.

_Ok readers. How do you like Lace? If you didn't like her please tell me why and I'll consider taking her out. If you do that though you won't be able to read the chapter where she falls off a ledge and you don't get to find out about mysterious past. Either way I do promise you a chapter where Carly will faint. So stay tuned. _


	3. Kiss and Be quiet about it

_Ok here we go again. Welcome to my story. I'm really glad that a lot of you like it and I am even happier that you guys like Lace. I was scared because I heard rumors that many people don't like OC characters. So this makes me really happy that I can keep her in the story. So what are you waiting for? Get reading already. LOL. _

_I don't own ICarly. I do own Lace though so hah-hah take that Nick!_

Freddie's POV

It's been two weeks since Lace ran into Sam and me making out in the ICarly studio. Two weeks of kissing Sam behind my best friend's back and having her own cousin help us keep it all on the down low. I think Lace actually likes her new sense of purpose. I still can't believe that she is going to be staying the whole summer vacation. That makes life a lot easier. What do we do though when she goes back in September? What happens then? Who will help warn us if Carly's coming? Who would cover for us when we went to sneak off? I can't believe that I was becoming so dependent on Lace. And it had only been two weeks.

Sam's POV

Ugh why is Freddie's head not in this. We had this great time to make out without worrying. It was perfect. Carly, Spencer and Lace all went out to get smoothies and left me in the apartment alone. Two minutes later Freddie comes into the apartment and asks if Carly was here. I said no and he smiled at me with pleasure. So here we are in the back of the studio making out and Freddie is just standing there like statue. Come on Benson snap out of it. I finally had enough and pulled back.

"Freddwardo? You in there?" I said ran my hand over his eyes. He caught my head and put it on his chest. He still had his shirt on so maybe that's why he couldn't keep his head straight.

"Yes. I'm here."

"Well then act like it." I said pulling away from him.

"Sorry Sam. I was just thinking." Freddie said trying to pull me back. I let him and I rest my hands on his arms. I still couldn't get use to the fact that Freddie was just so….buff.

"Well than acted brain dead." I growled. Freddie chuckled. He leaned down to kiss me but I smacked him softly. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well if we start this again, are you actually going to put all you've got into it?" I asked. Freddie rolled his eyes and smirked. I actually liked the smirk. It made him seem more…more…more…well I can't think anymore because Freddie just smashed his lips onto mine. His lips parted and his tongue rolled into my mouth. This was more like it. I put my hands under his shirts and helped him take them off. He picked me up by the top of my thighs and leaned me against a wall. My hands were running through his hair. I could almost feel the eagerness in him. This was the Freddie I could learn to live with. The power, the strength, the eyes, the voice, the hair, the…wow. Come to mama.

**Freddie's POV**

Ok don't think Freddie just feel. Don't think about Carly, or what would happen if she found out. Don't think about Lace and how she is helping us. Don't think about mom's promise for a tick bath later. Just feel. Shit. WHY COULDN'T I STOP THINKING? I grinded against Sam harder. I turned all this pent up frustration into anger and threw it all at Sam.

Instead of just my tongue in her mouth, my teeth grinded against hers. I pushed harder and more violently. God this was good. Thank you whatever greater power out there for letting me get stronger. Her grip in my hair got tighter and I could feel my mind slipping into nothing. That was a good sign.

Sam responded to my need by pulling me closer to her. Her legs wrapped around my body tight. I didn't have to hold her up anymore. My hands found her hair and ran through it. I took my mouth away from hers and placed tiny bites on her neck. I could hear her moan. I had to breathe. I took my head away from her neck and she rested her forehead on mine. She was breathing hard just like me.

"That was better, Benson." She chuckled. I chuckled to placing small kisses on her lips. She never wore lip balm but they still tasted so good.

Sam's POV

Gee Freddwardo got vicious there for a couple of seconds. Mama like. His chest was moving up and down as he took deep breaths. He placed small kisses on my lips between each breath. Oh God. He was getting better. A small moan escaped my throat as my hands found the back of his shoulders. Oh Freddie. You are so good at this. You're like the god I have been waiting for all my life, filling the missing half of me with light and…why was I thinking like a daisy? Ugh not good. I had to take a break before this got any worse. I think was coming down with a sickness or something. As Freddie pulled away I placed my hand on his lips.

"What?" He asked putting me down. Before I could respond (which don't even I ask me what I might have said because I don't even what to think about it) we heard the door open and two girls were arguing. They're back already?

"Carly, could you quit worrying. Sam probably left when she figured out there were no Fat Cakes left and probably went to some store to steal some." Lace said. Hey that's not true I pay for my Fat Cakes. Granted it's with money I steal from Freddwardo but still I pay.

"Yeah but she would have left a note." Carly really sounded worried.

"Jeez Carls, you're like the mother she never had." Lace sighed. Huh I never thought of Carly like that. I guess it was true though. All the times she has kept me out of trouble, how she always had my back, how she never kept important things from me…uh oh. GUILT WAVE!

"Yeah but I don't know…" I heard Carly come closer to the back. Thankfully Lace was too because I heard two pairs of footsteps.

"Hold up. I saw a rat back there a couple of weeks ago. Let me check if she's there. I really doubt it though." Lace was coming. Freddie and I tensed. Oh boy how was she going to get us out of this one?

Lace came around the corner and saw us. She stopped dead in her tracks eyes wide opened. Then she let out a sigh and mouthed "now?".

Freddie POV

I offered her a smirk when she mouthed "now?" at us. I felt Sam shrug. Lace looked like she was about to kill us. Then she took a deep breath and screamed. God could that girl scream. Sam and I covered our ears.

"WHAT?" Carly asked. I could hear her coming over fast. Oh this was not good chizz.

"STAY BACK! THERE ARE TWO REALLY BIG RATS BACK HERE!" Lace warned. Carly screamed and again Sam and I had to cover our ears. Lace smirked at us as if to say pay back. I glared at her.

"!" Carly yelled.

"Don't you guys still have that cat in the wall?" Laced asked.

"No!" Carly moaned, "Spencer had Socko's cousin take it out of the wall. He is a builder so he was able to fix the wall and everything."

"Oh. What was name?"

"Bob."

"That makes sense." Lace offered us a glare and then walked back over to Carly. Hey wait she called us rats! I just got that.

"Listen why don't we go back down stairs and check around the fridge. That's the first place where Sam would leave a note."

"You're right. Knowing Sam it's probably in the fridge." With that Carly left. Sam and I came out of the back room when we heard Carly's footsteps go down the stairs. Lace looked at me and raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nice look Benson." I looked down at myself and saw what she meant. Oops. I went back and got my shirt. I put it on and then went back into the studio.

"Thanks by the way." I said to Lace, pulling Sam close to me.

"Well at least I'm getting appreciated by someone." Lace looked at Sam with an annoyed glance.

"Hey I'm letting you live aren't I?" Sam stated. I chuckled. Lace rolled her eyes.

"Great. Now I got to figure out how to get you two out of here." She said.

"Dude we use the elevator." Sam said. Lace looked at us then the elevator, then back at us.

"That works." She smirked. Sam led me towards the elevator we got in but before the door closed, Lace left us with one more thought.

"Next time do it in Freddie's room." She said. Then the door closed. Sam and I looked at each other with smiles on our faces. Then a thought popped into my head.

"Hey Freddwardo?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Did she just call you Freddie?"

"You read my mind."

_Ok. I know it wasn't one of my best chapter but I promise you Carly fainting and Lace falling off a ledge are coming real soon. Also guess what. I think I'm going to add a little fistfight to the mix. So stay tuned people. The real action is on the way. Btw guys, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Please I need to know if I'm doing anything wrong ok? Hellandheavenandearth out!_


	4. Sudden Rant

_Wow. This is going great thank you for all the reviews you have no idea how much a appreciate it. I'm going to try to come up with the new chapter every week so please be patient with me. I'm sorry to here that some of you don't like Lace. But majority wins so I'm going to keep her in there. _

_I don't own Icarly. But Lace was my idea. Mine!!!_

**Freddie POV**

"In five, four, three, two, one…"

"I'm Carly."

"I'm Sam."

"And this is…."

"ICARLY."

"The only show that gives you the latest gossip…"

"While shaking our butts in your faces." Sam finished up. I rolled my eyes smiling behind the camera. That was my place. I'm the tech dork. So we are dong are weekly ICarly show again. I like it. It's something we all do together that most of the time doesn't involve me getting punched by Sam. Though I could take her now I didn't like to do it in front of other people because I get turned on and so does Sam and you already know what that leads to.

"Ok so a couple of you asked what Freddie's voice would sound like if it was mixed with a lions roar." Carly stated.

"We have no idea why you would what to hear that but we are going to do it anyway for all you weird folks out there with no life." Sam said.

"And to help us is my cousin. One of the greatest mixers we know…"

"Because she is the only one we know…"

"Please give it up for Lace Shay." Carly said. Sam pressed the applause button on the blue magic button thing. I aimed the camera at the place were Lace was suppose to come out. So where was Lace?

"Uh Lace? You come out now." Carly said.

"No way. I refuse to be on your show." Lace called from the back.

"Lace get your butt out here before I drag it out here." Sam said.

"No."

"I thought you said she agreed to do this." Carly said to Sam.

"I never agreed to do anything."

"Well she did agree to come up here." Sam said,

"Agree? YOU KNOCKED ME OUT AND DRAGGED ME UP HERE!" Carly shook her head at Sam. Sam rolled her eyes. Then she went to the to get Lace.

"Sam." Carly pleaded but it was too late. Oh please Lace just go along with it.

"Sam no…don't…Sam…" Lace was thrown out into the view of the camera. She got up and fixed herself up and went to go stand by Carly. Oh I felt bad for her. I zoomed in on her for a close up. She looked scared. I gave her an encouraging look behind the camera. She bit her lip. I zoomed out as Sam came over to stand next to her. Lace looked like she was going to run out of the studio screaming.

"Ok guys. This is Lace." Carly said, trying to salvage the show. Sam pressed the button again, making cheering sounds come out of the speaker. Oh Sam…NOT NOW! FOCUS BENSON FOCUS!

"So Lace take it from here." Sam said.

"Fine. Freddie get your butt over here."

"Switching to the tripod." When I was done I went to go stand by her.

" Ok now scream into this recorder." She gave it to me. I took it and screamed. Lace, Carly and Sam flinched. Lace snatched it away from me and I stopped screaming. Sam smacked me up side the head hard. I yelped and rubbed the spot where she slapped me. Careful Sam or no kisses tonight. Lace headed over to her computer.

"Ok while I upload this into the mixer Sam and Carly will entertain you."

"Which means you get to go behind the camera Fredward where you belong." Sam pushed me out of the view and I went to go get my camera.

"Switching back to the main cam." I said. Then I focused in on Carly and Sam.

"Ok while Lace is doing that…"

"Carly and I have no idea what we are going to do now."

"So I guess it's time for…" I pressed on of the buttons on my box. Random dancing came out of nowhere. The girls started dancing around all crazy like. They are so funny sometimes. Sam flipped here head back and forth. Carly jumped around in a circle. I moved the camera around to make a cool effect.

"DONE!" Lace announced. I turned off the music and put the camera on Lace.

"Ok so here is Freddie screaming," She pressed a button on her computer and you heard me screaming, "Now here is a loin roaring," She pressed another button and well…loin roar, "So here are the two together." She pressed another button and well me screaming was mixed with the lion roar. I got to tell you, that was awesome.

"Wow," Carly said which meant it was time to the camera back on her and Sam, "That is so cool."

"Now if only Freddie could sound that frightening in real life. Then people might actually notice him." Sam said with a smile on her face.

"Funny Sam." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Ok well that was it for this ICarly. So join next time."

"Always remember to tip your waiter and never share a toothbrush with a chimp." Sam. Who else in the world would say that other than her?

"Lace say bye." I put the camera back on Lace. She bit her lip.

"See ya." She said. I put the camera back on Carly and Sam.

"Bye." Sam said.

"And we're clear." I said. Lace looked relived. I guess she really didn't like the camera.

"Lace that was great." Carly said handing her a juice drink. Lace shrugged, took the drink and opened it.

"I guess but I'd rather express myself through music rather than a comedy web show. Random dancing? Seriously?"

She took a sip of her drink and went out of the studio only to come back like two seconds later.

"And next time cuz, just ask me. Don't send Sam after me." With that she did go downstairs. Poor Lace. But hey when dealing with Sam there is no highway. I should know.

"Alright well I got to go." Sam said heading out the door.

"Where?" Carly asked.

"Hello. Crispy Chicken Meals is having an all you can eat buffet for just $7. I'm not going to miss that." Then it was just Carly and I.

"So how have you been?" She asked.

"Pretty good." I said shut down my computer and everything.

"That's good."

"You?"

"Well good I guess."

"You guess."

"Well this guy asked me out last week at the Groovy Smoothie."

"And?"

"Well I told him I call him back." She said. I rolled my eyes and smirked at her.

"Oh Carly." We laughed.

"Well I think I heard your mom so you should get going." She said. I said a quick goodbye and started headed over to my apartment. Please don't be a tick bath, please don't be a tick bath.

**Sam's POV**

God, Benson what is taking you so long? I have been waiting on Freddie's bed for a full five minutes. Five minutes of my life had been wasted waiting for this kid to come home. We had started doing this ever since Lace suggested it. I got to admit it, that girl is a devious genius. Now Freddie and I (if we timed it right) had a whole half-an-hour to ourselves. So I was waited for him on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. Then I heard the doorknob click.

"About time Freddwardo." I said as he walked in. He chuckled and walked over to me. I sat up and he pulled me close and smashed his lips against mine in one swift movement. He pulled away making it a very short kiss.

"Miss me that much, Sam?"

"Uh no. I missed the kissing. You are just the provider."

"Oh you are so sweet." Freddie pulled away from me. I rolled my eyes.

"So what did hold you up?"

"Carly." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh oh."

"It's not like that. She doesn't know."

"Good to know Lace is doing her job." I chuckled. Of course she is. She still wants to be in the land of the living. Not the dead.

"Yeah but it's just so…awkward." Oh no here he goes, "Like what is she finds out, or comes in while wee are making out," Oh joy the rant, "Or if Lace isn't able to get us out of a situation. What will she think?" This is what happened with Fredddokalot if I didn't start seducing him as soon as he walked through the door. His mind would spin off in all different directions and he would become worried and he would start to wimp out on me.

I got up off the bed and walked up to him and pushed him. He staggered backward not expecting that and raised an eyebrow at me. I was not in the mood to wait for him to finish his rant. I know how to get him turned on and trust me when I say I was doing it. I pushed him again.

"Sam…" Freddie said warily. I pushed him again and he almost hit the wall. Freddie glared at me.

"Come on Freddwardo. You gonna take it like a man?" I smiled evilly. I pushed him again and this time he hit the wall. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to him. Yes. Success. And…just a tiny…bit of…pain…ow.

"Don't do that." He snarled. I snickered and winked at him. He sighed and kissed me hard. BINGO! I pulled him with me towards the bed and we both fell. He was on top of me, pinning me to the bed. God he tasted better than any Fat Cake I had ever had, trust me I have had a lot. I moved my body with his and when he tried to pull away I grabbed the back of his head and kept it close to mine. No way was I letting him start to think again. Freddie balanced himself on his arms so he wouldn't crush me.

I could care less if he did. At least his lips would be against mine and not blabbing away bull…oh. What the heck was he doing? His lips had found my neck and he started biting it hard. I moaned and groaned and shivered and…well you get the point.

Finally he pulled away. He looked at me like he was going to murder me. Yeah um not scared of you at all Freddqueer. You may be stronger but I am more vicious than you by a landslide. Just ask anyone I had beaten up in the last two weeks. Just because I was getting kisses from someone (especially Freddie, which I still don't know why I don't want to yak against the nearest wall) doesn't mean I'm going to turn into nice little frou-frou girl of the year. I had a reputation to keep up.

"That wasn't fair." He stated, pulling me out of my thoughts. Actually it was more of a rant then a thought. Uh oh! I think the dork is rubbing off some of his nerdyness on me.

"Why?"

"Because you know I can't resist when you get all feisty."

"Feisty? Ok Freddy boy I think we need to take a break before you get really creepy on me." I pushed him off so that he would land on the floor. And in three, two, one…_thud!_ I snickered. Hey I love it when he kissed me but I still get a kick out of Freddie's pain.

"Sam!"

"Couldn't help it."

"Evil blonde devil from hell."

"Why thank you," I looked over the side off the bed and smiled at him, "Thank you very much." Freddie grabbed one of my arms and pulled me on top of him.

"Hey!" I said trying to right myself so I wouldn't be on him. Instead Freddie moved me so I was laying on him.

"Um what happened to taking a break?" I asked rolling off him.

"You really want to?" He asked, supporting himself on one side of his body.

"No it's just if I don't you are going to get all creepily romantic on me. Please, I'm trying to restrain the part of me that wants to beat you to a pulp and walk out of here with a cheerful smile on my face." Freddie laughed at that.

"I'm not kidding."

"I know and I glad to see you are still Sam."

"And you are still Freddie."

"A Freddie you want to kiss."

"Don't ruin the mood Benson. We are having a moment." I sat up straight and so did he.

"So uh yeah."

"Moment over?" He asked.

"Yeah I think so."

"Good." He yanked me close to him and started kissing me again. This was a good time. This was a fun time.

_Ok so mostly a filler chapter not my best work but guess what the next one is about. FISTFIGHT! WHO WILL FIGHT WHO WILL GET HURT AND WILL THE SECRET BE REVILED? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT. Oh again reviews guys. Please review. Oh AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!  
_


	5. Forget Fireworks Give Me A Fist Fight

_Well I never thought that so many people would like my story but all I can say is thank you! You don't know how happy this makes me bc I'm thinking of writing a real book so this is sort of a trail run for my style of writing. So do you think when I'm done with this one I should start my own book? Just tell me your thoughts in the review. Anyway this one is to my friend who helped me to develop this chapter even more. Thanks! _

_I DON"T OWN ICARLY! I AM GETTING A COPYRIGHT ON LACE THOUGH SO BEWARE NICK!!! LOL! No I don't think I'm that good that Nick would try and steal from me. I just like saying it._

**Sam's POV**

Yeah! IT'S FOURTH OF JULY TOMORROW! The fireworks, the parties, the delicious grilled food. Oh my God ribs straight from the barby, grilled chicken…it makes my mouth water just thinking about it. Though I'm pretty sure that if I eat all the food again like last year, Spencer might just actually murder me, which would be odd because of his usually calm nature. Anyway this year the Groovy Smoothie is doing its first ever all night party. Like it's open all night going into the Fourth. Carly, Freddie, Lace and I have been walking by it for the past three days now and let me tell you it is looking awesome. It's been closed and preparing for it. It started at one in the morning so we were all sleeping in today, making sure we had enough rest for the party.

That is, I would have been sleeping if my Mom's new boyfriend hadn't been keeping me up for the past three nights. He is a "musician". Like he can barely play the drums or the guitar or the flute or…anything for that matter. I have been up all night hearing him "practice". My ears are bleeding and I haven't had a decent nights sleep. Annoyed much. And I can't even beat him up because if I do I risk groundation till college. God, this sucked!

"Shut up!" I screamed throwing a pillow at my closed door "Some people like to sleep!" I heard him saying something but I was too busy putting my head under another pillow to block out the noise. Not only couldn't he play an instrument but he also had this annoying squeaky little voice, like Freddie did when we were little. It was worse actually. Like me see if I can describe this…you know what fingernails sound like when you run them really hard against a black board (I do because when I was in 5th grade that was my favorite way to piss off my teachers). Yeah well there you go.

I looked at the clock. It was only 10 at night. Ugh. Like two hours more to go before I was suppose to meet Freddie, Lace, Carly and Spender at the Groovy Smoothie. I had had it though. I put on some clothes and texted Freddie to come pick me up. Did you know that he just got his license and his mom actually allowed Spencer to get him a car from Auto? It's not that nice but hey it runs and Freddie is actually allowed to get out of the house every once in a while. I think Mrs. Benson is finally starting to understand that her little Freddie is growing up.

Freddie POV

"Mom, give me my car keys." I said putting on my jacket. Mom was clutching my cars keys like they were the most valuable things on Earth.

"It's to late."

"I can go driving until 11."

"Your half asleep." She had gotten me on that one. I cursed Sam for waking me up. I was actually enjoying sleeping in the whole day, since my Mom usually made me get up at 8 in the morning. Of course you know that Sam is going to ruin a good thing for me. She is so lucky that I love her. In a friend way of course. Don't get me wrong, I love it when she kisses me but I still don't know what I thought about her as a person. I did know that I loved her as a friend so I was going to stick with that.

"Mom I'm fine. Just give me the keys."

"Why can't Sam get a bus here?"

"Because she can't. Listen the faster that you let me go the faster I get back home okay?" Mom looked at me, then at the keys, then me again. I had her.

"Later than 10:30 and your grounded." She gave me the keys. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek before I fled the house, not giving her time to change her mind. While in the elevator I texted Sam.

_Be there in five, be ready._

I headed out to my car and started it up. It staled.

"Oh come on!" I said, banging my fist against the wheel. I tried again and again until…alleluia it worked. I basically just started driving. Why Sam? Why couldn't you just let me sleep?

**Sam's POV**

Freddie was honking the horn as I rushed outside. Mom was screaming something but I didn't hear as I practically jumped into Freddie's car and shut the door. The evil noise maker was coming out of the house.

"Drive." I said to Freddie.

"Driving." He put the petal to the metal and headed off to the apartment building where he and Carly lived.

"So what's up?"

"I was waken up rudely from my sleep by some blonde who wanted a ride." He smirked. Opps. I know how that felt. Not the blonde and wanting a ride part but the being rudely awakened part. It sucked, trust me.

"Sorry but I really needed to get away." I yawned which made Freddie yawn. Hey what do you know? Yawns really are contagious.

"So you ready for tonight?" Freddie asked.

"Ready as in am I going to be able to stay awake the entire night?

"Yeah."

"I guess." My hands clenched into fists. If wasn't able to, I know the first person who was going to die. Or at least get mauled so bad he would want to be dead.

"Are you ok?" Freddie asked.

"No. My Mom got a new boyfriend who has been giving me trouble."

"Trouble?" Freddie chuckled but his hands deceived him. They were white knuckled. Was Freddie trying to get all macho man on me? EEEEEK! I DON'T NEED A GUY GETTING ALL-MACHO ON MY ACCOUNT! ESPACIALLY FREDDWARDO!

"Um Freddork?"

"Yes." He sounded like he was regular Freddie but his hands just kept clenching the wheel tighter and tighter.

"Um…are you trying to break the wheel off?" Freddie seemed to get what I was talking about. His hands relaxed.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing. I…I…" Spit it out Freddork before I punch it out of you (because God knows you are long overdue for that), "I'm still pissed that the one time in my life that my Mom let's me sleep in all day I don't even get to enjoy it fully because I had to come to your rescue." Nice save Freddie…wait…he did not just go there.

"MY WHAT?" I glared at him. Freddie cringed a little. I am glad that he is still a little afraid of me.

"Nothing."

"NO! YOU SAID RESCUE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LANCEALOT!? YOU ARE MORE LIKE DORKALOT! I DON'T NEED RESCUING!"

"SO WHY DID YOU CALL ME?" Now it was my turn to cringe. Thank God that he was to focus on the road to notice. God Freddie's voice was so hot when he was angry. I wanted to grab the back of his neck and kiss him but that would have risked an accident and I sort of wanted to keep on living without any handicaps.

"Because I needed to get out of there." I noticed that we stopped in the parking lot outside. Before Freddie could open his trap, I opened the door, flung myself out of the car, closed the door and ran into the building all the way up the steps to Carly's apartment. I banged on the door. Come on Carly hurry up.

**Freddie's POV**

I sat in my car, dumbfounded. For one, I yelled at Sam and she didn't punch the living daylights out of me. The other was why was I so concerned? Sam could take care of herself. I knew that better than anybody in the world. I had two choices: 1) Run after her and see what was wrong or 2) go upstairs and go back to sleep. Well guess which one I choose. I ran out of the car like a bat out of hell and before I could reach Sam, I heard a door slam. Shit. She was probably in Carly's apartment right now.

If I went and knocked on the door, asking to see Sam, Carly might become suspicious. That was the last thing I needed and Lace would probably kill me if I did something that stupid after she worked so hard to help us keep the whole Sam and me thing a secret. God, I felt like hitting myself against a wall. Instead I went back to my apartment.

"MOM! I'm back." I called. I heard some sort of response form her room but was too busy walking to mine that I didn't quite hear it.

The funny thing is I expected Sam to be laying there with a smirk on her face, waiting for me to come plant vicious kisses on her lips. Yeah right. If anything she'd probably be here to kick my butt. I really didn't need that. I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. Sam. Blonde, tomboy extraordinaire, feisty, best kisser in the world, 5' 2 model, best fighter I know (well second best fighter I know, since I know Shelby Marcs)…I could go on and on but I felt myself drifting off in to pure, coma-like sleep…

"Freddie?" I heard a voice.

"Freddie…" I wanted to punch whoever was trying to wake me up. Not again. Get a guy get some sleep around here. Then I felt some on climb on me.

"Go away." I said feeling around for the person's shoulders. I found them and pushed them back.

"Whoa!" The person scrambled back onto me. In one quick movement my eyes flew open and I sat up straight. It was a girl and she was falling backwards off my bed. I caught her wrist and pulled her back unto the bed and onto my legs. It was…

"Carly?" I asked. I let go as she blushed a little. What was she doing in my room?

"Come on sleeping head. Sam is waiting downstairs with Spencer and Lace left already." She giggled ruffling my hair in a sister like way. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the clock. It was already 1:30.

"Happy Fourth." Carly said.

"Oh shit." I said. Carly rolled her and got off my bed. I swung my legs over and screeched around my socks.

"Crap. Sorry. I don't know what happened. I had the alarm set up and everything."

"Yeah it was going off when I came in so I shut it off. If you had taken any longer to get up I might have had to kiss you, Sleeping Beauty." She laughed.

"Ha, ha." I put on my socks found my shoes, put them on and dragged Carly out of my apartment and went down stairs.

"About time." Spencer said as Carly and I cam down the steps and entered the lobby. Sam Got off of where she was sitting. She looked at my hand which was around Carly's wrist. I let go and looked around nervously. Sam rolled her eyes.

"If you had taken any longer, I would have come up there my self and dragged you down here by your hair."

"I'm sure you would Sam." I chuckled. Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Yeah that's great. Can we go now?" Spencer said moving us all out.

"Where is Lace?" I asked.

"Already there, knowing her." Carly said.

**Lace POV**

SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! Crap. Why me? I was running with everything I had. Then…BAM…black out…

**Sam POV**

Okay so we've been here for over an hour and no Lace in sight. What happened to having a peaceful evening al together, staying awake for the fireworks and eating good food? Really good food. Carly was getting anxious, Freddie was fidgeting and even I was getting a little worried. Spencer hung up his phone. That was his fifth time trying to call Lace on her cell. He was worried too. I'm just glad that Freddie seemed to forget about our little argument. Or maybe he just didn't want to bring it up when there where people around. That would have been awkward.

"She probably went back home to get something." I assured them. Carly seemed to relax.

"Yeah she probably left her cell phone there." Freddie rubbed her back and gave me a 'good thinking' look. I sighed hoping I was right. Spencer got up.

"Were are you going?"

"Going out to find her. Also I wanted to get some white, red and blue Mexican sponges."

"Do they even have those?" Carly asked.

"I'm about to find out." Spencer left. So it was just Carly, Freddie and I sitting there, twiddling our thumbs. God I felt useless. I hate feeling useless. I wanted to punch something or someone. Freddork's hand clenched into a fist. Carly sighed. She didn't exactly look very happy. Well I wouldn't either if my cousin had just gone awol.

"I'm going to get another smoothie." I stated.

"Get me one too." Freddork said.

"What do I look like some waitress?" He glared at me and I rolled my eyes. I didn't feel like arguing and I don't think he did either. God Lace where are you? You are making every acted so crazy. First thing on my list when Lace got back, punch her so hard that she'd think she had gotten run over by a truck.

I came back with two smoothies. I gave on to Freddork and as his hand brushed mine I blushed a little. Freddie gave me a small smile. I gave him one back and mouthed later. His smile grew a little bit at that. Thank God Carly didn't see that. Instead she got up in one swift movement. Like she was out on a mission now.

"What?" I asked. Freddie made a motion to get up too but Carly shook her head and he stayed sitting. Ah the way that Carly controlled Freddie still fascinated me. I always found the threatening and punching a good way to get what I want but Carly could bend Fredddokalot to her will without even trying.

"I just need some fresh air." Carly said, going outside. She had her worried face on. It was one I knew well enough. Heck she practically wore it every time I got into a fistfight with someone. I think she wore it for the other person though, not for me. Freddie looked at me. Under the table I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked at me oddly. I tried to let go of his hand but he wouldn't let me. Talk about sappy. Fredwardo lick his lips and looked like he was contemplating something. It reminded me of the old Freddie. You know, the one I could shove into a locker easily without ever really trying. Oh the good ol' days. He finally made a move.

He leaned close and very much to my surprise, so did I. OMG! Were we going to kiss in public? What would people think? I never really care what people think but this was so on another level. This was serious ciz. Lace would kill us. Or at least Freddie. I knew I was safe. I would never know what would if we ever did let it happen because we heard a scream from outside. A scream I knew anywhere. A scream that literally sent shivers of fear down my spine because I immediately always thought of the worse. Carly.

We looked at each and with an spoken agreement (which happens on very rare occasions) Freddie and I practically jumped out of our seats and ran outside with a bunch of other people. Oh…

**Freddie POV**

Crap.

Let her out of our sight for a few seconds and trouble starts. Sam and I practically tackled everyone in front of us so we could see what was happening. We heard a quick POW of a punch followed by a whoosh of breath and a thud on the hard floor. Sam and I stopped and listened wide eyed. Carly, please be okay…

"LACE!" That's when we both kicked it into high gear. We finally got in front of the crowd. Oh shit. Carly was comforting Lace on the floor. Lace had a huge scratch on her cheek. Blood was rushing down the side, staining her face. Carly was okay but it looks like Lace had decided to show up at the wrong time. What was it with this girl and timing? Three guys were standing in front of them. They wobbled a little, trying to keep their balance. Drunks. And it figures that Lace and Carly would be their entertainment for tonight. What was weird was that none of them had anything that could have caused Lace's cut. You could be sure I was going to ask her about that later. They started to advance again. Bad move.

Without warning Sam tackled on of them. Well it was in complete Sam style. Screaming, running, tackling, pounding on the person with her fist. Yeah, that would be our Sam. The others gained up on her though. Oh bad on their part. Sam got up and kicked one bellow the belt and he went down hard. Then she punched the other guy straight in the gut. Oh!

"GO SAM!" I yelled. A bunch of other people backed me up. Then something happened. Something that I never thought could happen. Sam lost her guard. She was off. Just by a little. The guy she had tackled punched her so hard she spun and feel hard. Really hard. She was on the floor rubbing her jaw. I never so her look so fragile before and it scared me. More than anything though it pissed me off.

"SAM!!!!!" Carly, Lace and I screamed. I didn't know what I was doing. I grabbed the guy behind the shirt and flung him into a wall. He tried to rush at me but I slammed him into the wall again. I gave him a good left hook that left his nose bleeding. I thinking Sam was rubbing off on me because I lowered half of him and kneed him in the gut. That one I definitely learned from Sam. I had seen her do it so many times that I practically copied it.

I could feel adrenaline rushing through my veins. It felt like a really weird sensation that sent a good vibe through my body. This is probably why Sam fought so much. She probably liked the high she got off this. I know I sure did. I like the high, not the fighting. A when my mom found out…. oh I was such a dead man. The only thing scarier than Sam was a pissed off Mom. Especially my mom. I could already see it now, tick baths, twice a day until I went to college. Heck she'd probably even come to college and give me a tick bath.

"Freddie!" I turned around just in time to see another one of the drunks rush at me. Sam jumped on his back and slowed him down. The guy that got kicked in the nuts tried to go after Sam but I went up to him and started beating on him. This was totally out of character for me but right now I could really give a #&$% about that. These guys had just hurt my three friends so they deserved every punch. Actually I think I actually was enjoying the fighting part a little.

**Lace POV**

OH MY $*(&ING GOD! Am I seeing what I think I am seeing? Sam ok I can understand. She lives to fight. But FREDDIE? OMG! Remind me never to get him pissed. Since when did he get so strong? And vicious? It's like seeing Sam in boy version. My mouth was wide open. Why me though? I had just gotten out of one scrap and thrown into another.

"Oh my…" Carly couldn't even finish. BAM, POW, WHAM! I felt so bad for those three. A pissed off Freddie and, even worse, a pissed off Sam. The guys were getting massacred. It didn't help that they were drunk. Sam still looked a little off her game. Like she was good, but I knew there was a whole other level that she couldn't achieve tonight. Freddie was rocking though. Throwing punches with great accuracy and hearing the guy's breath whoosh out of them. Jeez. Some one call the doctor cuz these guys are going to need one.

Both of them were covered in blood. Freddie got punched here and there. Bruises already appearing on his face and arms. Oh Mrs. Benson was going to freak. Like heart-attack freak. Sam's lip was bleeding and it made her look all the more scarier. I couldn't take it anymore. Carly nails were digging into my shoulders and if I didn't do something quick she was going to faint.

"YO KNOCK IT OFF!!!" I screamed getting up. No one heard me. Kids where cheering for Sam and Freddie and they were too involved in the fight to notice anything but the next punch or kick or tackle.

"HEY I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!" Still nothing. God danm it, listen!

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone shut up and looked at me. Let them I could care less. The three guys backed off a little. Sam and Freddie did too, unwilling I might add. I turned to the drunks. The idiots that started all of this. God if I wasn't so tried I beat the crap put of them myself. I could barely stay standing though. It had been a rough night.

"GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE," I screamed at the guys, "OR I"LL LET TWIDLE-HURT AND TWIDLE-PAIN HERE CONTINUE WHERE THEY LEFT OFF!" The three of them ran off. I puffed down and swayed a little. Carly caught me in time. At least I thought it was Carly. Actually it was Spencer who had seen the last few seconds of the fight, probably because when I looked at him he was in shock.

"Can we go home now?" I asked, blacking out because of the long night and the excitement.

_Well there you go. Sorry it took me so long. I really wanted to make this perfect and the holidays were a busy time. Anyway next up is Lace falling off a ledge. After that Carly faints. We are coming to the end soon and I swear I will try to make it epic. Remember to tell me what you like and what you hated. I'm out!_


	6. 7 days and bad luck

Yeah well here I go again. Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. School, life you get the picture. Anyway here we go….

I DON"T OWN I CARLY!

Sam POV

Seven days. It's been seven days since the fight. Seven long days. It hasn't been getting better either. Lace is recovering. It was all her fault that everything was going down hill. That night everything good blew up in my face. If she had just stuck with us…well here's what happened.

_Spencer was carrying Lace in his arms. She was breathing hard. We walked into the hospital with a mission. Get her a doctor. Not only was she bleeding from her cheek but also her leg and arm. Carly rushed up to the main desk and demanded a doctor. Her arms were flying all over the place. Lace moaned here and there. Usually when some one gets a cut it makes them look scary. She looked younger and weaker. Freddie looked at her worriedly and sighed. His fist clenched and unclenched. He was probably still high form the adrenaline rush. _

_Below his eye, a huge bruise was forming there in a classic black and blue color. Red crimson was coming from a cut on his lip. His knuckles were raw and bloody and he just looked vicious. I had never seen him fight so hard. I was proud and thankful. Freddie saved my ass from a major butt kicking. He looked at me._

"_You ok?" He asked. I nodded and looked at Lace. She looked like she had lost a lot of blood. _

"_She'll be ok right?" I asked out loud. Freddie didn't look at me and Spencer didn't say anything. For once he actually looked like an adult. It made my heart hurt. A nurse came over with a stretcher and Spencer put Lace on it. Carly gave her hand a squeeze. _

"_You the guardian?" The nurse asked._

"_Yes." Spencer answered never taking his eyes off Lace._

"_Would you like to come in with her?" _

"_Can they come too?"_

"_I'm sorry sir but no children allowed until after." Spencer looked at us. Carly looked broken but she nodded and Spencer went with the nurse. Nothing hurts more than watching your friend go in a stretcher and not knowing if she was going to make it. Freddie put his arms around us. Carly hugged him and so did I. In that hug I felt safe. Like I still had my friends and we were together. _

"_I should probably call my mom." Freddie said, breaking away from the embrace. He walked out of the hospital with his Pear phone in hand and Carly and I sat down on the couch. She started crying. I put her head in my lap and stocked her hair. _

"_It's ok. She'll be ok." I whispered. Carly just kept crying. I wanted to punch someone. I hated feeling useless like this. Like I had to leave it in the hands of strangers to make everything right. Freddie cam in and sat down next to me and put his arm round my shoulder. He took one of Carly's hands and squeezed it. He placed a small kiss on the top off my forehead. I laid my head on his shoulder. I kept stroking Carly's hair and I blanked. I was awoken by frantic screaming that could only be from…Benson's mom._

"_YOU ARE GROUNDED MISTER! DO YOU HER ME?! GROUNDED!" Oh great. That's just what we need Mrs. Benson. That is just what the doctor ordered. She was all freaked out and hyperventilating. _

"_Mom not here, please." Freddie pleaded calmly. I felt Carly wake up too. Oh come on lady, we have had a hard night(or morning…whatever). Now is not the time for scolding mother._

"_Mrs. Benson…" Carly said getting up._

"_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU PEOPLE WERE NEVER A GOOD INFLUENCE ON MY FREDDIE!" That is was Freddie got up and got in his mother's face with a look of pure annoyance. The one that was usually reserved for me. _

"_Listen ground me for however long you like but Lace is in there so right now we really don't need this from you ok? Save…it…for…later." He sat down. Mrs. Benson looked taken back and surprised. Heck we all did. Freddie sounded so…I don't know? Grown up? _

"_Fine. Are you children hungry? Do you want me to get something?" She asked. _

"_Starving." I said. Carly plopped down next to me and giggled a little. Freddie chuckled. I was glad that I could make them feel better. Mrs. Benson went off in search of food. _

After that a few hours went by and Spencer came out saying that Lace was ok. Major blood loss but ok. Freddie on the other hand, got the worst of it. I mean, I wouldn't be to happy if I found my son in a hospital, bloodied and scraped (actually I don't think I would really be that mad either), but you know Freddwardo's mom. She flipped her lid. Spencer tried to defend him, saying that he helped save us girls (I'm still a little peeved that I needed Sir Dorkalot to come to my rescue…again) but that didn't work. Oh, if only Spencer had spent more than 72 hours in law school, he may have actually won that fight.

Freddie's punishment was bad. I mean tick baths every day, twice, no TV, no laptop, no car, and eating the most disgusting food ever. He was locked up in the apartment most of the time. None of us were allowed to go in there. When his mom left the house for her new job twice a week (she had gotten it for the summer so she could keep a closer eye on Freddie), she walked him over to Carly's and made him sit up straight on the couch until she got back. She even set up a video camera in front of him just to make sure. Bad mistake. Freddork, being the total techie that he is, found some way to jump that system and instead just laid on the couch listening to his Pear phone with his new headphones that blocked out everything. The rest of us would be on look out duty from time to time and as soon as we saw his mom's car come into the parking lot, we warned him and he would hide his Pear phone and sit up straight.

Seven days of this. No once had he talked to us. Not once had he tried to kiss me, argue with me, fight with me. Carly tried to see what was wrong but he wouldn't even talk to her. So today I had had it. Like my patience was blown so far out the window it probably landed some where in China. I did the only thing that came to mind. I took a pillow a whacked Freddie over the head with it as hard as I could. Apparently it was hard enough because Freddie sat up straight and glared at me ripping of his headphones.

"What the *(# Sam!" Now Freddie never curses. Not ever. So just by that you know that he is pretty pissed off. He got up off the couch and put his Pear phone in his pocket along with his earphones.

"Well gee I'm glad that you finally decided to stop mopping and got off your butt." I snapped. Hey it was true and was never one for holding back truths like that. Especially when they insulted someone. Freddork was fuming, but he took a deep breath and let it out. Then he sat back down. Before he could take out his Pear phone again I mustered up all my strength (which is a lot) and…THAWCK! I hit him again harder. I was so peeved and I wanted him to be aware of that. Very aware.

"Stop…" He came over to me a ripped the pillow out of my hands and threw it to the ground, "Hitting me." For a second Freddie actually looked as if he was going to punch me. I could really care less if he did because one: it would prove that he was not a zombie and two: it would give me a reason to hit him back with my fist this time instead of something soft like the pillow.

"Want the heck do you want?" He growled. Want do I want? What do I _want_? I want you to be a shrimp again. Someone I could pound on easily. I want to hear your annoying little shriek again whenever you would get upset. I want you to start groveling over Carly again. I want the old Freddie back! Or at least the one that would scoop me off the ground and kiss me! I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY FREDDIE AGAIN INSTEAD OF A PRIME EXAMPLE OF WHAT IT MEANS TO BE IN TEEN ANGIST! Did I say any of this though? OF COURSE I DIDN'T! Why in the world would I spill my guts out to Freddwardo and risk the embarrassment?

Instead I did the totally Sam-ish thing to do and pushed him hard. He pushed me back. I thought he was going to let me have it but then he started to head for the door. I plucked the pillow off of the floor and chucked it at his head. Bulls-eye! He didn't turn around.

"What? That's it? You just going to run away, again? Little Freddie running away to Mommy's house." I mocked. In all reality I really didn't care how low I was going. I wanted to hit him but this time I wanted him to start it. I wanted him to be the troublemaker. I knew he wanted to too because his hands were clenching and unclenching. His back was still towards me. Carly came running down the stairs.

"Sam…"She pleading but it was too late for that. I had crossed the line and I wasn't going to turn back now. No way, Jose. I walked closer to Freddie until I was arm's length form him.

"Mama's boy. Little Fredward Benson. Well aren't you going to do something or are you just going to stand there like a dork," Spencer came in the room too.

"Uh did I miss something?" He asked.

"Sam don't make me get the squirt bottle." Carly threatened.

"What? It's not my fault that Freddie can't take. That he is too much of a whimp to do anything about it. That he always needs you or Spencer or Lace or his _mom _coming to his rescue."

"SAM!" Carly screamed. Freddie wheeled around and gave me a perfect right hook to the right side of my face. I fell to the ground, dazed. I looked around, focus coming back to my eyes. Freddie looked shocked. Carly and Spencer's mouths hung wide open and what was worse…Mrs. Benson had just walked in. Freddie turned around and saw her. Oh this was getting worse by the second. Freddie didn't stop instead he walked right past her and almost ran over Lace who was now in the doorway.

"Hey Bens…"He pushed shoved past her and was gone. Lace looked at me a raised her eyebrow. She looked just as shocked as everyone else, including myself. I put my hand up to my mouth and…surprise…I was bleeding. Maybe I had gone a little to far this time.

Freddie POV

I slumped down on my chair on the fire escape. It was really a Freddie escape. Escape form the world that is. From the horrible reality that was right now my life. Whoa…ok that was a little more emo than I intended. Not good. I think I'd rather be a dork. Wait a minute I am one! Ha. Not even close to sheering myself up. I rubbed Sam's blood off of my knuckles. My stomach turned. I pushed my hair back and sighed. Then I let out an angry yell. Ugh! Some one shoot me.

I couldn't believe that I punched Sam. I mean I have slapped her lightly before but I never actually punched her. It's not like I meant to either. It just sort of happened. I was so pissed at Mom and Sam was practically asking for it. Well…no, no she definitely asked for it. Just everything was bottled up inside me and… WHAM! It just happened. And what made me even sicker was that I wanted to fight Sam, to get all the angst the anger the…. everything… off my chest. Danm it. I let put a deep breath but that rarely helped now a days. Oh Sam. I put my head in my hands as I heard some one knock on the window.

"What the heck do you want now?" I snapped, turning around thinking it was Sam. Instead I saw Lace. She still had the cut on her face but it was healing up rather nicely.

"Well I guess that answers the question 'are you still pissed off'". She stated. I shook my head and tried to calm myself down. I needed to cool down. "Anyway mind if join you?" I shook my head and motioned for her to come on over. She did and sat on the ledge.

"That is not the safest place to sit." I warned. She shrugged. Why did no one ever listen to me?

"So, um, do you, like, want to…talk…about what, uh, happened back there?" Lace asked looking everywhere but me. I chuckled and was relieved to feel a weight lifted off my chest. I got her attention.

"You are not very good at this are you?"

"Well I have never done a Doctor Phil session with a guy before so no."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"This is awkward isn't it?" That earned me a laugh. Looks like the ice around the heart was melting. Wait I better not jinx it.

"You have no idea. I mean when you two aren't arguing you are kissing each other and vise-versa or she'll be doing her thing and you'll be doing something dorky and then you two out of no where star fighting. I don't know how Carly dose it!"

"Does what?"

"Maintain her sanity." We both laughed.

"That's a mystery to me." I said. She smiled at me. I think I had finally figured out what Lace was to me. An annoying, obnoxious little sister. The type you want to kill half the time but was there when you needed her.

"Freddie."

"Yeah."

"You're looking at me weird."

"Sorry." I chuckled. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she laughed out of nowhere.

"I think that it was epic that you punched Sam though. She's got a bloody lip and she was in total shock. Oh man I wish I had my camera. Sam Puckett punched by Freddie Benson. Oh that would have been my Twitter icon for years to come." I gave her a glare and she stopped, "Well maybe not years, more like a few months."

"Are you scared of me Lace?"

"Dude I think anyone who saw you the night of the fight would probably be quaking in their boots if you glared at them. You were like…another Sam so to speak."

"Really?"

"Freddie you took on men that were way more jacked than you. Yes, really!" Right then Lace's luck went down hill because a flock of birds swooped right passed us and she lost her balance and fell backwards…off the ledge. Oh shit.

_Will she live? Will she die? Will I be able to get up the next chapter before the month ends? Wait and see! Review guys!_


	7. Saving Advice Guru

_I did it. I did it! I got the next one up before the end of the month. Ok so here we go!_

_Once again, I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!_

Freddie Pov

Lace was falling. Shit, shit, shit. Time seemed to slow down, as my mind was processes what was going on. Everything seemed to pick up again when I reached out and caught her hand. Not missing a beat I pulled her back with all my strength. She thudded against my chest before I hugged her close to me. My chin rested on her head and I could smell her hair. It was an odd spicy vanilla and was so different than Sam cherry blossom aroma. We were both breathing hard, in sync surprisingly. This girl was officially jinxed.

Lace POV

Oh, God. OHGODOHGODOHGOD! Falling off ledge…Freddie…Freddie caught me…and… OHGODOGODOHGODOHGOD! Oh my f*&$ing God! Too close, way too close. Had to…had to…calm down. Easy. Breathe. Concentrate on Freddie's breathing. Oh wait not a good idea his is going as fast as mine. Ok well just in, out, in, out. Oh God I Almost Died! AGAIN! No. Deep breaths, calming thoughts. Mixing music, kissing my boyfriend back home, calming thoughts. There we go. I HATE SEATTLE!

Freddie POV

She was shivering. Heck I was shivering. She cold have…she _would_ have…if I hadn't…HOLY COW! My arms wove around her more. I didn't want to let her go till I knew it was ok and safe. Carly would have killed me if I let something happen to her. Speaking off Lace, she took a deep breath.

"What were you saying about the ledge not being a safe place to sit?" She joked. I let out a nervous laugh. She joined me before she said, "That's twice now that you have saved my life."

"Hmm. You know what you are totally right. So what do I get as a reward for rescuing the damsel in distress?" Lace smacked my chest lightly as I chuckled.

"How about a thank you?" She said pulling away. I was a little reluctant in letting her go because of her bad luck. Seriously, a piano could come out of nowhere and flatten her like a flapjack.

"Or how about some advice on what to do now?"

"Ok I almost died…again. I don't think I'm in any shape to play guru of wisdom." She sat down on the ground. I went to the other side of the escape, always keeping her in my sights in case that bad luck of hers decided to kick up again, and opened up the cooler that I kept there. I took out two sodas and went to go sit by her, handing her one of the cans.

"I think I need something a hell lot stronger than that." I raised my eyebrow at her, "Kidding, kidding." She took the soda and tried to open it but her hands were shaking. I rolled my eyes and she saw.

"Can you…?" She handed me the can. I took it, opened it and handed it back. "Thanks." She took to hug gulps before setting down.

"So you think you are over the shock yet?"

"Give me a couple of months Fredwardo. Even than I think I'll still be in shock." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. Then something clicked. I think I finally figured out why I was so protective of her. She reminded me of a little sister. The type that you want to lock in and closet and kill half the time but is there when you really need her. I don't know why I was thinking of this now but I just was.

"In that case it'll be a couple of years before you recover Lace."

"O.k. So do you still want advice from a person in shock?"

"Lace you are really the only one I can ask freely."

"Right. Well go to Sam, kiss her to with in an inch of her life and run all the way home."

"Umm? Run home? You lost me."

"Ugh. _Home_. Baseball terms? Get down? Have fun? Get wrapped up in the fiery passion?"

"O.k. sorry. Fiery _what_?" She smacked herself on her forehead.

"Fourth base, Benson! Starts with an s ends in ex." Oh. !

"You're kidding right?"

"Not really."

"What makes you think I would ever do _that_ with Sam?"

"You guys haven't yet?"

""No." Actually, just thinking about it sent a weird feeling down _there_. Get a grip, Freddie. "Why would we do that?"

Lace POV

Ugh! Why do I have to explain this to a guy? I shouldn't have to. It's not in the job description. But of course this is Freddie Benson we are talking about. It figures that he would need a seminar on these things. This was more of a guy-to-guy thing though. Like, Spencer should really be having _this_ talk with him instead of me. But Spencer didn't know about the whole Sam and Freddie fling thing going on so now I was stuck with the task. More like nailed in the head with a hammer. Oh someone up there must hate me. First I almost die of massive blood lost (still don't know how that happened), next I almost fall off a ledge and almost die that way (and where did those stupid birds come from anyway), oh and now this. Why me? Just why?

"Lace?"

"O.k. Freddie look, you and Sam get turned on when you fight right?"

"Your point?"

"Well," I swallow hard before choosing my next words very, very, v-e-r-y carefully. "Having _fun_," I didn't say sex because the moment was already awkward enough, thank you very much, "with someone is a vicious thing that two people can do without pulling the punches. It's like fighting someone without the bloody knuckles and it is total passion."

"And you know this how?" I calm up. I haven't exactly done it with my boyfriend yet. That doesn't mean my friends haven't. Please, sometimes I want to yak. Anyway that is another story.

"Yeah I think I'd rather just hit her." Freddie chuckled. Then he looked at me oddly. "You don't look so good." Gees I wonder why.

"I don't feel so good either." I got up to leave the awkward scene and Freddie helped me.

"So I'm guessing not a word of this to Carly…well ok that is a no brainer. But not a word to Sam about this?"

"Yes please. I don't want another near death experience till I'm, like, 20."

"You really think Sam would kill you because I saved your life?"

"No. I'd die of embarrassment because I had a dork save me life, again." I smiled. Freddie glared at me. Well at least the moment of awkwardness was gone. I went to leave but not before I left him with one tiny thought…

"At least say you're sorry. Then maybe kiss her to with in an inch of her life."

Sam POV

I was lying on Freddie's bed waiting for the last hour and a half for him to come waltzing in here. Thank whatever greater power there is out there that Mrs. Benson went for a, and I quote, "3 hour and 36 minute drive". Why was I here? To apologize. Can you even imagine it? Me, Sam Puckett, apologizing to some one like Fredward Benson for anything. What killed me though was that he was the one who punched me. Me! Shouldn't I be the one getting the apology? I didn't do diddlysquat but Carly wouldn't stop pestering me so here I am waiting for the dork king and one of the greatest kissers that I know to come home.

I closed my eyes hoping to find some sort of peace in my own little world of bacon and chicken and different assorted meats while watching MMA on demand but that didn't happen. All I saw was black and I knew I had slipped into a coma like sleep. I don't know how long I was out. I felt someone's lips on mine and my eyes flew open. Well look who decided to show up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Freddie chuckled. I had a sudden urge to punch him but I held it in check.

"Dork."

"Dork who you love to kiss."

"And who punched me and gave me this." I pointed to the spot where the bruise had developed. That urge to punch was becoming stronger. He rubbed the spot though and it sent shivers up my spine.

"Does it hurt?"

"I have had worse."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah right."

"Your right actually. I don't really regret hitting you. That was payback."

"Watch it Fredwardo." I pulled him towards me and kissed him hard. His tongue slid into my mouth. We twisted this way and that to get closer. Yes I was accepting his apology rather quickly but hey this kid could kiss. Come to mama. Freddie balanced himself on his arms and pulled away.

"Lace was right."

"Huh?"

"Lace. She said I should say I'm sorry than kiss the living daylights out of you. Well you are the one who started kissing but…you get the point." Lace, you are a freaking miracle worker. I still didn't like that she stole my Fat Cakes and annoyed me to no end but hey you got to give the girl credit for the good things. Though no one should ever steal my Fat Cakes. Freddie looked like he had more to say.

"And?"

"What?"

"This is Lace we are talking about. She probably said something else."

"Um," Freddie got off of me and sat up straight. He starched his head, which is Freddie's thing he does when he was about to get awkward. I lifted myself onto my elbows. "She said…we…uh…well it's not that important." He tried to kiss me but I shoved him away giving him me all so famous 'you had better tell me' look, which Freddie knew all to well. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said…

"She thinks we should have…fun…together." I laughed. His eyes flew open and he looked confused.

"Aren't we already having fun?"

"No Sam I mean…_fun_." He said. Oh. Oh. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh! Yeah um….awkward turtle much.

"Um, so do you think we should…."

"SAM!"

"Hey you suggested it."

"No. Lace suggested it. I just relayed it back to you."

"Fine." We sat there for another two whole minutes. Omg! Do it? With Freddie? Lace what the frick were you thinking? Well I had already seen him with his shirt off. He just sat there. I rubbed his shoulder. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly. He looked at me and smiled. I returned it with a kiss.

"I love you." I jerked back.

"In a friend way Sam." He laughed.

"So friends with benefits huh?"

"I guess." He kissed me again. I took off his shirt and he did something very out of character. Like so out of character I think it took me by surprise. His hands ran down to the bottom of my shirt and he took off my top shirt and I was in my tang top. I sat on his lap. Where were we going with this? He kissed me as my hands found his belt buckle. His hands ran up and down my back. He pulled me closer and took off his belt as and slid off his pants and he was only in his boxers.

I could feel him playing with the button of my pants as he kissed my lips hard. Oh crap. Should I stop this? I felt way to good but….

_Well will they go to fourth base? Only one way to find out folks. Oh and this is the last chapter in which was plays a huge role so the rest of the way is complete and total Seddie paradise. Review. _


	8. Doing Fine

Here we go….

I DON"T OWN ICARLY.

Freddie POV

Oh God. My shirt and pants are off. My hands were fumbling with Sam's belt buckle and I couldn't control what I was doing. Sam, Sam, Sam. That was what was going through my mind. I moaned as she did something delicious in my mouth. Where we going to do this? I didn't know if I was ready but I was going with the motions so fast I didn't have time to figure out if I wanted to or not. Her pants slid off of her to revile a girl's version of boxers. Her skin was smooth and I couldn't help it. Lace walk in now! Break this up before we do something we both regret. Benson get the heck out of this. Come on think of something, you're smart and you know this is so wrong…so very, very wrong…so…_good_.

Sam grinded against me. It was vicious and it hurt. I wanted to hurt her back. Like payback but more than that. I can't explain it I'm not good at explaining these things. Heck I needed Lace to practically spell it put for me. I put my hands under her thighs and stood up quickly and ran her into a wall. She gasped and I pulled away as she bit my neck. Our breathing was heavy. I shivered and my knees buckled as I fell to the floor.

Sam was enjoying being on top of me. Her hands were running all over my torso as she started another tongue war. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her against me moving my mouth with hers in the most aggressive way possible (wow, I blame testosterone). Teeth were touching teeth (I think I chipped one, oh mom was going to flip he lid if I did) and it was amazing. I flipped us over so I was on top. I was my turn to run my hands over her. Her sweet hourglass figure and her slender arms that were filled with such amazing strength. Her legs were entwined around me.

Oh….

Sam POV

Sweet…

Freddie POV

Jesus!

Sam POV

Freddie's hands were roaming. One of my hands was on his back while the other one was on his chest. My fingertips gently glided over his four-pack. I think it was turning into a six-pack. When did he go to the gym? I knew every part of him so well. His mouth on mine felt so right. This felt so right. Lace, get us out of this! I wasn't ready. My brain was screaming at me to stop. My body though could have cared less. Freddie bit my neck and sucked. I shivered and groaned. I didn't know this new boy on top of me. I didn't even know me. Freddie stiffened as I ran my hands down his back. The muscles there showed themselves (that's it, I demand to know who got him to start working out because I need to a) beat them to a pulp or b) hug them to death, either way they are dead well ok maybe slightly mangled). I removed my hand from his chest I put it behind his neck. My body arch into his.

I left every thing behind. My over whelming desire to run out of here screaming, my fear of Carly finding out or worse. I let myself fade away to the feeling of pleasure and lust. I wanted to get this over with. No more just kissing. It was sickening to the part of my mind that was curled up in a corner screaming for me to stop. I could feel the two parts playing tug-of-war with me. It was making me head hurt so much I wanted to scream. Did I though? No because my mouth was practically glued to the dorks and I was to in the moment and didn't want to ruin it. So inwardly I let out a bone-rattling scream that would have probably woken up God himself. Oh yeah it was that loud.

Freddie POV

_STOP! STOPSTOPSTOP! No more! That's it Fredward you had your fun!_ Shut up! I was arguing with my self as my hands roamed around Sam even more. Every once in a while my hands went to the bottom of her tang top but I would direct them to her hair instead. _Stop!_ NO! _Stop!_ NO! _GOD DAMN IT FREWARD BENSON! STOP OR THIS WILL BE SOMETHING THAT YOU WILL HAVE FORCED UPON SAM!_ So? She seems to like it. _YOU ARE SUCH A JACKASS!_ WHAT?! AREN'T I ENTILTED TO A LITTLE FUN? _SHUT UP AND THINK STRAIGHT YOU IDOIT!_ Look just a little more and that's it. _YEAH! KEEP TELLING YOUSELF THAT! YOU'RE A DORK! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE DOING THIS! _

I'M TIRED OF BEING A DORK! I'M TIRED OF IT! JUST LET ME DO THIS! I NEED TO! I WANT TO! _Oh, yeah. And what about Sam? Do you know if she wants to do this? _That's when my mind clicked together again and I could feel the tears on Sam's cheeks. Oh God! I pulled away form her and pushed myself away from her. Sam just lay there. I had to get a grip. Idiot, idiot, idiot. Someone just smack me over the head with a hammer right now. Like one of those big Mario hammers that you can't miss with. I crawled over to Sam. I laid on my side and stroked her arm.

"Sam? Are you ok?"

"Yeah why?" She looked frustrated.

"Sam do you want to do this?" I was a little scared because we had been so close and I had become a total jackass. But if she said yes…I don't think I could….

Sam POV

"Not really." I chocked. Ugh. What a whimp I am. I mean I didn't want to be the one to back down. I never back down. But this was different I guess. This is serious chizz though. It didn't count. Right? Of course.

"Oh. O.k. then we won't."

"Really?"

"Sam I'm not going to force you." I snort.

"Like you could."

"I could."

"Not even if you tried with all you got Freddwardo." Freddie smirked at me then pinned me to the ground. I struggled to get out. It was his turn to laugh.

"Aren't you forgetting that I'm stronger than you Puckett?"

"Yeah, yeah well," I flipped him over quickly, "Mama's got skill." We both laughed. I kissed Freddie quickly. I got off of him and started to get my clothes back on. I threw his pants at his face. I laughed as he ripped them off and gave me the ol' 'I am not amused' look he did so well. It sent me back in time to when I first meet Freddie and he first gave me that look of pure annoyance.Ah the good ol' days.

Freddie put his pants back on and flung my shirt at me. I caught it and put it back on still reminiscing. I was still smirking which sent Freddie's eyebrow shooting up. I laughed a little. It felt good after the suspense. I would have loves for things to go back to the way they were not so long ago. But I liked this too. Just so long as we didn't go there again I think we would be just fine.

"Sam?"

"Yes Fredweird."

"You want to just punch each other from now on. It could be our sign of passion." I defiantly laughed at that. I shook my head.

"Just as long as you don't mind getting beat up everyday Freddie." He starched his head as he gave me that smirk of his. I rolled my eyes. Yeah I think we were going to be just fine. Thanks Lace. It may not have turned out the way you would have imagined but it defiantly took a turn for the better. We were back on track.

We are just fine.

OK THIS IS NOT THE END! Not yet. There are three more chapters. Carly fainting is next. I'll try to put that up quickly. Review.


	9. UHOH!

OK Carly Fainting in FIVE FOUR THRE TWO…………….

I DON"T OWN ICARLY!

Freddie POV

Sam and I are once again making out in the ICarly studio. I guess we have both silently decided to leave our clothes on seeing as my shirt is still on my body. Maybe that's a good thing considering what happened a couple of days ago. Hey, I am defiantly more comfortable with this. Sam's hands are running through my hair and my hands are on her back pulling her closer to me. We were in a vicious tongue war (in which Sam was winning again) and I got to say, all is doing well here. Ok maybe a little bit better than well. Try amazingly awesome instead.

We decided not to tell Lace what happened. In fact it's really funny because it is driving her crazy. I love it. For once I'm not the one going insane. Sam seems to get a kick out of it too… well she is Sam and she always gets a kick out of other people's pain (I should know since I'm usually the victim, just because I kiss her doesn't mean that that has earned me a free pass out of Sam's daily pain). We have kept to our promise. Sam is constantly punching me, which was not really different from before but the meaning is. Carly is still out of the loop, along with Spencer and my mom (Don't even want to think about what would happen if she found out). So far everything is good. Thank God.

Lace POV

"Ok that's it. What is taking them so long?" Carly said, getting off the couch in a huff. Oh boy. What were those to idiotic lovebirds doing? Could they come down now and end my suffering? Yes I am selfish, no I did not care.

"Probably beating the crap out of each other again." I said chopping down on another grape.

"Lace." Carly said in that motherly tone she did so well. It was scary and I felt bad for her future children cuz they weren't going to be able to get away with jack…. with anything.

"Sorry. They are probably beating the pudding out of each other." I rephrased sarcastically. Carly rolled her eyes and tapped her foot in frustration. Oh boy. We are in trouble. And I quote Freddie 'In five, four, three, two…'.

"I'm going up there." She handed toward the stairs with a determined look that I swear to God only Carly could do. I practically flew off the couched and over to the front of the stairs. I quickly blocked her way.

"You know just let them work it out."

"Lace move."

"I'm sure they'll be down soon." I practically shouted up the steps. Yeah because that was subtle.

"Move."

"They'll be down ANY MINUTE NOW!" Oh for Fat Cake's sake break it up you two and get your butts down here before Carly kicks mine to China.

"_Move._" And that's when Carly shoved past me and marched up the stairs. I quickly whipped out my phone with one hand and with the other pulled Carly back so hard she almost fell down the steps. I texted Sam with one hand (oh yeah I've got skillage) and sent her a message.

"You know it could be nothing. You're probably over reacting." Come on. Get down here before we all become corpses. Damn it. I wish I could have gone up there and dragged them both down by their hair but one) trying to keep Carly down here, two) Freddie is taller than me so that might be a little hard and three) well Sam… well it's Sam. If you don't know what I'm talking about then man I would hate to be you when you first piss off Samantha Puckett Carly glared at me, ripped her arm out of my grasp and before I could even reach out to get her again she was up the stairs. My will was already ready for this and I trudged up the stairs hearing Carly's scream echo through the apartment. Well I had a good run right?

Sam POV

Freddie is defiantly a lot looser. I like it. I mean after what happened last time it could be worse. Like we might have not ever wanted to do this again but seeing recent events well…. I think we have both gotten over it. Actually I think that we are both going to forget it right now (and probably the rest of our lives). Which is probably for the better. I really rather not remember me breaking down like a little girl and crying. It was one of the many reasons why we didn't tell Lace about that night. That and the fact that it's just plain funny to see her get all freaked out about it because she didn't know what was going on. Ah it makes me smile just thinking about it.

Oh by the way, I'm fairly certain that Shane is the one who took Freddie to the gym. I mean Shane is wow and now Freddie is…_wow_… I mean if you saw him now. Well I mean under the two shirts he always wears you wouldn't really notice. I think he is actually forming that four pack of his a little more, defiantly a lot to a si…whoa there Puckett. Let's stick to the kissing shall we. Defiantly don't want to go down that road again.

Instead let's go back to Lace because I heard her shout something up the steps but I was too focused on Freddie's mouth at the moment to really care. Tongue wars are fun. I mean not as fun as giving Gibby a wedgie or eating Fat Cakes but still in my top five favorite things to do. After a couple of minutes I heard my cell phone ring but was still too involved in the kissing thing. Freddie pulled away for a few seconds, probably to comment on that but I pulled him back to me and started kissing again. Oh what a mistake that was.

The door opened and I just thought it was Lace. Yeah um…. NOT LACE! I figured that out when I heard a very shrill, very loud scream. Freddie and I broke apart and saw Carly and we started to scream too. It was a very long scream that would probably leave us without a voice and make someone call the cops (well it wouldn't be the first time someone called the cops on me). Well there goes the secret. The screaming stopped. Lace was behind Carly looking quite pale. Oh she was sooooooo dead.

Freddie POV

Oh man. Carly. Not good. She looked like we probably did. Totally mortified. Lace was standing behind her looking sickly white and for good reason. Sam was going to kill her. But what really got me was….

Sam POV

Carly started to fall……

Lace POV

Right on top of me and……

Freddie, Lace, and Sam POV

SHE FAINTED! CARLY FAINTED AND SHE SAW AND WE WERE ALL SO SCREWED!

Freddie POV

Lace caught her and gently set her on the floor. We all stared at each other for two long awkward minutes before…. Lace looked at Sam. Sam glared at her. Lace and Sam stayed like that for a while. What the heck was going on? Lace was just kneeling there with a scared expression while Sam gave her a vicious death glare that could only mean one thing. Me, I was probably looking like the biggest idiot in the world. Then Lace took off like a rabbit, down the stairs with Sam hot on her trail. I stood there for a little longer before I run after them, hoping I would be able to stop the murder that was about to happen from coming true.

Carly POV

I woke up. Did I really just faint or was that all one really, _really_ big nightmare? I would like to think it was a nightmare. I did a quick look around the room. No one was here. Ok that might actually be a good sign. Maybe that angel came back and it was just like Christmas that year. I highly doubt it but it is always a good thing to fall back on. What had just happened? Did I see what I really what I think I just saw? Ok rewind, playback. Lace wasn't letting me go up the stairs. Odd… but not worthy of me fainting. I came up the steps. That is completely normal. Then I opened the door and Sam and Freddie were……………………………………………………………………..

kissing………………………………………………………………………

* * *

OM GOD! SAM AND FREDDIE WERE KISSING!!!!!!!!!!! UHHHHHHHH! (A/N) and with that Carly fainted a second time landing with a hard thud on the floor and wasn't woken up by the screaming protests of both Lace and Freddie for Sam not to commit a murder in her young life that lasted about an hour before both of them were able to calm her down with Sam's own version of kryptonite. FAT CAKES! The end! NOT!)

SO it shorter than what I would like it to be but the next two are going to blow your minds. I'm sorry that I did another Lace's point of view but I needed it for that part. Stay tuned and review, review

r-e-v-i-e-w.


	10. Almost Perfect Ending

_Ok guys this is it. One more chapter after this and then I'm done with this story. So enjoy._

_I DON'T OWN ICARLY! _

Freddie POV

Two days ago…. Yeah I should start there shouldn't I?

_I ran down the stairs only to find Lace running from Sam who had a pan in her hand, ready to hit Lace with. Where the heck did she find the time to get a pan? I tried to grab her but they where both literally running on adrenaline, so they were going pretty fast. Lace jumped over the couch and Sam followed with out missing a beat. _

"_Sam can't we…" They kept on running, "Sam don't hit her with a…" They still didn't pay attention. "If we could all just calm…" Ok by now I was a little annoyed "Lace just stop…"Ok, that was an understatement. I was peeved. "LACE GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Lace followed my instructions and got behind me. I shielded her from Sam' wrath which was making me quiver. Sam stood in front of me, eyes ablaze with anger that I had only seen when she was in a fight of her life. I really didn't want to fight her. One) she was my friend and kissing girl and two) she would kick my ass from here to Pluto. _

"_Get out of my way Benson." She snarled. I looked at Lace. She was about ready to take off like a jackrabbit. I was about ready to bolt myself but I turned around to face Sam. My hands formed fists. I really didn't want to fight. _

"_Sam, this is so stupid." I said but Sam raised her empty hand and turned it into a fist. A lethal, deadly, could put me into a comma for the rest of my life, Samantha Puckett fist. Now I was in a panic mode and I could feel the rush of adrenaline in my veins. I had a flash back to the night of the fight. By the way here is a fun fact of adrenaline: it has many effects on the body including increased oxygen and glucose to the brain and muscles, dilated pupils, increased hear rate, and the elevation of blood sugar levels. Which also leads up to super strength and speed and a strong flight or fight response. Guess, which one I was going with. _

"_Move." She said again. _

"_No" Her hand flew and I caught her by the wrist. Sam was surprised and so was I. Lace came around and ripped the pan out of her hand and clenched it in her own. I was having a hard time not bending it all the way back and behind he body. Also that and trying to resist the urge to kiss the living daylights out of her. "Are you going to listen now or am I going to have to break off your wrist." I snarled. Sam's eyes turned into slits. You know the ones that use to make me want to pee in my pants and send me running. Well not this time. _

_Lace took off toward the kitchen. Sam and I just stood there glaring at each other. You could hear she was rummaging for something because she took no liberty to look for it quietly. Then she came back with Sam's kryptonite. A Fat Cake. Funny seeing as I thought Sam had already eating all the ones in Carly's apartment. I raised an eyebrow at her and Lace just shrugged holding the Fat Cake in front of a very pissed off Puckett. _

"_If we give you the Fat Cake, promise not to kill me?" Lace shook the Fat Cake in front of the blonde daemon's face and Sam, being the Sam that we all know and love, took the Fat Cake without a moment's hesitation. Lace got in back of me and I felt content with letting Sam's wrist go without a murder happening. Sam ate the Fat Cake while glaring at me. _

"_I am sorry ok." I said while turning to face Lace. I towered over her (being tall is a good thing) and glared. She backed up at glared right back at me. "Way to keep Carly from finding out."_

"_Sorry you to were to busy trying to suck each other's tongues out. Did you not here me give you like a thousand warning signals? I can only do so much!" She got right in my face, up on her toe tips. _

"_Well maybe you shouldn't have walked in that first day!"_

"_Oh sorry. You know cause I planned to walk in while you two morons were in the middle of …making out!"_

"_Next time knock." Sam said getting next to me. Apparently she had finished her Fat Cake. _

"_Glass door remember?" Lace was practically yelling now. Actually by then we were all pretty much yelling and arguing when Spencer walked in. We stopped and looked at him, wondering how much he heard. He looked at us opened, his mouth, then shook his head and went right into his room, closing the door behind him. Then we went right back to arguing._

So yeah that was two days ago. The next day Carly laughed, _laughed_, at us because of all the trouble we went to hide it from her and she was actually pretty happy for Sam and I. Lace hasn't talked to us since our argument. Actually she is pretty much avoiding us. Spencer freaked out a little and my mom had a miny heart attack when she found out I kissed Sam. Let's just say that that is all I am going to tell her. Right now though Sam and I are in the ICarly studio because she wants to tell me something. Why do I have a feeling that it is not good?

Sam POV

My throat felt very dry. Ok Puckett, you can do this. Your not some little daisy or girl that can't defend yourself. You are the protector of your friends and you do the tom-girl thing really, really well. Why does it sound like I have said all this before? Because I have. At the beginning of this crazy adventure that started out with a master evil plan to get out of Freddie's grip and ended with a new feeling for the little dweeb (well not little but…. Oh you know what I mean). I couldn't do this though. Why? Because I was… scarred. Yes scarred. Can you believe it? Me, Sam Puckett scarred. Yeah well you tell that to anyone and you can be sure there will be a hospital room waiting for you with your name printed on the front door.

Freddie was looking at me oddly. My hands were going clammy and I was biting my lip so hard it was soon going to start bleeding. I had to tell him. So I swallowed down that scarred feeling, put on my 'I mean business' face and….

"We can't do this anymore."

"What?" His eyebrow shot up in record time. Oh I hate it when he does that. He looks so God damn hot. Ugh. You can do this. Stay strong. Just keep talking. Talking is good.

"We can't do _this _anymore." I gestured to the both of us. He frowned and his eyebrows scrunched up. "It seemed so much easier when we were just friends and people didn't look at us weirdly." He opened his mouth to say something but I held up my hand. "If you don't let me finish Fredwardo I will give you a smack down so hard you won't even remember what year it is." He shut his mouth real quick like. Freddie was still scared of me and rightfully so. "I don't want this to mess this up. Because if we do, first comes the break up and then not speaking to each other and Carly will have to choose sides and the awkwardness and…" I think I was tearing up because I felt something on my face.

Or maybe that was Freddie's hand cupping my check. His thumb ran over my cheek and I wanted to break down. For the first time of my life I wanted to break down in the geek's arms, to be wrapped in the warmth of caring strong arms. Oh yeah, I am sick or something. Call the doctor please I think I caught the girly girl syndrome. Freddie gave me that glare I knew all too well.

"You are an idiot. What about all of that chizz we went through? When it finally gets easy you want to back out? If you think I am just going to let you talk me out of this, you are insane Sam Puckett." Freddie snarled. I glared at him before he leaned. He kissed me hard and long. Right about then is when I gave in. He pulled away. "And insane is just the way I like you." He gave me that Freddie smirk that made my smile. Oh come on! This is so annoying. I have never, ever, ever, _ever_, e-v-e-r, ever had trouble standing my ground with Freddquier but now… ugh, curse you what ever power that let him get stronger. This is your entire fault!

Freddie leaned down to kiss me but I pulled away. No I will not give in. I am Sam Puckett, tom girl, ass kicking, fat cake loving extraordinaire. I am not going to let the king of Dorkville, USA talk me out of this. Come on, say something. My mind was blank as a white sheet of paper. So I did the only thing I thought was fit. I punched him. Right in the cheek. That was going to leave a shiner. Freddie glared at me as he rubbed the spot where my fist had landed.

"WHAT THE HECK?" He yelled. "WAS THAT REALLY NESSACRAY?" For some odd and insane reason I started to crack up. That little moment was a true good ol' fashion Sam and Freddie moment that I kind of missed. Freddie started to laugh too. We were both laughing over Freddie getting punched. Oh yeah something was wrong with us but I was glad that the serious tension was broken. After all this was the Icarly studio and seriousness was not welcomed here.

"You do know that just because we are a couple doesn't mean that those moments have to stop." He said after he stopped laughing. Mine had died down too and to be quite honest, he was right. Don't you dare tell him I said that. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. Mixing the new Freddie with the old Freddie seemed like a good idea. I liked that the guy was a frickin' god at kissing and I still needed a dork to tease every once in a while that would retort right back. The perfect combo. Well no. The perfect combo would be meat and a Fat Cake but this comes close to second.

"I guess." With that he kissed me and I guess that just this once I would back down but only this once. He was going to have to remember who he was dealing with. After all, I am Sam Puckett.

Carly POV

I listened outside the door of the studio, hidden by one of the walls. Lace was right there with me, listening in as the couple spoke. They were so cute together. I mean it was a definite shocker at first but what the heck. When I heard Lace's reaction, I almost crack up. I frowned though as my best meat loving friend told my best tech geek friend that they had to end it.

"She is so stupid." Lace whispered. I held my finger up to my lips and continued to listen. Was this eavesdropping? Yes, yes it was but I am allowed to be a bad girl every once in a while. I grew red as Sam brought me into this.

"I would not have to choose sides." Lace held a finger up to her lips as she gave me an evil smile. She was still pissed at them for yelling at her. I guess I would be to. She did a pretty good job keeping Sam and Freddie a secret from us for so long and the fact that they screamed at her wasn't very nice.

"Oh for the love of me just kiss her already." Lace sneered quietly. I swear if she weren't on the other side of the door I would have slapped her by now. Then there was silence. Lace and I looked into the glass door and there you have it folks. They were kissing. I smiled and shook my head at the couple. Looks like they weren't going to break up after all.

I snuck a look at Lace. To me surprise she looked kind of proud. A small smile was playing on her mouth and she sighed that sigh of triumph. She looked at me and I raised an eyebrow at her. Lace quickly frowned again and mouthed some like, 'I don't care' which I just gave a 'yeah sure' look right back at her. Then we saw them break apart and we went back to our hiding places on either side of the door. I really thought everything was going well until I heard something that sounded like a punch. Oh Sam you didn't.

"WHAT THE HECK?" He yelled. "WAS THAT REALLY NESSACRAY?" Oh yeah she did. But then again I guess it wouldn't be the Sam we all knew and loved if she didn't. There was silence again and I guess they started to kiss. Then suddenly Lace started to crack up. Just out of know where. Then I started to laugh. Before you knew it we where both hollowing like hyenas. Uh-oh. Lace gave me a look and faster than you can say 'In five, four, three, two, one…' we ran down those stairs like jackrabbits. Spencer just shook his head at us as we collapsed on the couch.

"You got caught." He stated.

"Almost." I laughed. Lace just smiled.

"I think you guys are going to have a lot to handle."

"Just us?" I asked.

"Yeah don't you remember I'm going to go back home." Lace sighed.

"Not till the end of summer." We turned around and saw Freddie and Sam holding hands on the stairs. Sam came around and took a seat next to me while Freddie went behind Lace. "Until then we are going to have some fun with you yet." When Freddie said this, Sam rubbed her hands together in complete Puckett fashion. Oh man.

ALL POV

THIS IS GOING TO BE A FUN TIME!

_Thank to all for reading but the epilouge is not coming. I actually like the ending just the way it is. So thanks for reading and be sure to check out my Tower Prep story. _


End file.
